1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to illumination for an electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
As the features in mobile devices become more sophisticated, there is also need for user interfaces that can handle the increasing amounts of information that is needed with different applications. With traditional mechanical keypads/boards, one way to achieve this is to have different markings on the keys for different applications. This can be achieved by having different illuminations which reveal different keys.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0247944 (“Semiconductor Light Emitting Device with Flexible Substrate”) describes attachment of multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) to opposite sides of a flexible substrate (such as a flex printed wiring board (PWB), for example). However, as consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a continuing need to provide improved devices having increased user input capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide an improved illumination configuration for an electronic device.